Annäré's gift
by Spirited-fiery
Summary: Enelya Annäré is given a gift from her mother, but the secrets that gift hold are untold. With the help of an Elf and Wizard, she may begin to realize the consequences and possibilities
1. Chapter 1 Gifted Troubles

*Disclaimer* The characters in this story are not my own, but the inspiring Mr. Tolkien's. Only Enelya Annárë and Maeglin are of my making (so far) so no need to sue me! :) I'm only borrowing the characters for my own little fantasies.  
  
The sun began to slip out of the sky, signaling the coming of evening. Enelya gazed up through the branches of a tall willow tree, watching the small birds fly past her and into the distance. She looked back down at her hand, at the small pendant her mother had given to her earlier that day. The light fragmented through it, casting specks of red and white across her pale green dress. Enelya wondered at it's beauty and what other secrets it held. Her mother had told her that it was imbued with a strong magick that only the women of the Annárë family could control. Enelya passed it between her hands, feeling the weight of it, hoping something may happen to give her a hint of its power. Her mother had left for the Undying Lands after giving her the gift. The moment played through Enelya's mind again. -You must keep it safe. Its powers will be shown to you when the time is right. - Her mother's voice echoed in her thoughts. -But why can you not just tell me its power? How am I to use it if need be?-  
  
-You must learn patience first Enelya- Her mother's soft laugh rippled through her mind again.  
  
She would miss her greatly, but her mother was quite old, even for an elf and she wished to make the journey to the land of the Elves across the sea. Enelya stayed in Middle Earth, to carry on the family's duty to the land. Only once every 2 thousand years, a woman from her family would rise up to defeat an untold enemy. The legends were kept secret from everyone, including Enelya. But whispers and myths would still rise up in gossip about the coming year that would mark the anniversary since it supposedly happened last.  
  
Enelya placed the pendant over her neck, feeling a slight tingle run through her body. She could definitely feel the magick coursing through her whenever the pendant hung around her neck. She stretched out her legs, which were getting sore from sitting cross-legged for nearly an hour. She stood and walked back to the tree that held her flet. It was hidden amongst the other tress and almost.  
  
Her family lived apart from other Elves. The Annárë lived in flets positioned high in the trees on the edge of the southern tip of the Mirkwood forest. No other Elves traveled in this area often, but once in a while a horde of orcs would swarm though. The Annárë would remain unnoticed in their trees. The family kept to themselves, finding joy in the nature that surrounded them and playing in the thick woods with no worries of their own.  
  
Enelya scaled the tree nimbly, jumping onto her flet gracefully. She watched the others walking and climbing around their small settlement before pulling out her small shoulder bag. She had placed some clothing and a few need items into it the day before, after her mother had told her she was going to the Undying Lands. Enelya had been waiting for this moment for a long while now. She felt bound to stay with her family, but now that her mother was gone, she was eager to leave these trees that she had known for so long. Enelya changed into a darker green dress that was shorter than most dresses and more fitted to her body so she could move more easily. It felt like a second skin to her. She had to thank Elven ingenuity for being able to create such perfect pieces of clothing. She pulled some of her hair back in true Elven fashion, slipped her bag over her shoulder and strapped her long sword to her belt along her waist. It was beautifully decorated and curved slightly. She looked around the forest that surrounded her one last time, then descended to the ground from her flet.  
  
She knew she should leave quickly and quietly before any one from her family tried to stop her. It wasn't that she disliked her family, but she needed more of a life than dancing through the trees and feasting continuously everyday. A thousand years of this can be tiring, especially to someone as adventurous as Enelya. She was always trying to find some excitement in the woods surrounding, but she soon tired of the groove her life had slipped into, everyday monotony had gotten to her to a point where she needed to leave right away.  
  
The sun had vanished from the horizon, the settlement lit only by the soft glow of a dozen or so torches. Enelya had timed it right. Most of her family would be at the main flet, feasting on the meal prepared by her sisters and cousins. She slipped comfortable through the darkness, letting the shadows blanket her in secrecy. She had decided earlier that she would make her way north to Mirkwood. She was interested in what kind of life other Elves led in Middle Earth, she hoped it wasn't as dull as the one she lived here.  
  
She was soon away from the settlement, running quickly over the rough terrain. Each step gave her a more heightened sense of freedom. She ran until she became weary and hunger took over. She stopped near a clearing and was wise enough to climb a tree to stay out of view of any danger that may be lurking. She pulled out a piece of bread she had wrapped in a thin cloth and chewed away on it slowly.  
  
She heard a rumbling coming up from the Earth. It was so subtle but her enhanced senses alerted her to an approaching enemy. She placed her bread back in her bag and hooked it on a branch. She peered down from her perch, anxious to see what would approach. She jumped from her branch to another that was a few feet away and then to another lower branch. She crouched low so she was almost hugging the tree, blending into the dark leaves. A single orc sprang into view, snarling and grunting loudly. It obviously wasn't worried about being secretive. Then it came clear as to why. A group of 15 orcs scampered into the clearing huddling together. Nothing would dare to attack such a large force, except Elves.  
  
"Why cant we stops now!?" An orc's sharp rasp echoed off the trees.  
  
"We must keep going, we must not remain in Elven lands!" said another vile creature.  
  
"I'm hungry NOW!"  
  
"We must rest for a bit, let us have a meal at least!"  
  
"Yes, we have been trudging for 2 days straight! I need a break!"  
  
Many other grunts and yells filled the night air. Enelya watched, perplexed as to why they were in Mirkwood and how they had gotten so deep into the dense forest without being stopped. The orcs had quieted some, rustling in their thick armor.  
  
"We will stay here for awhile, but keep quiet! We don't want any unwanted attention!"  
  
Enelya saw a larger orc belting out the orders to the rest. He had a long crude sword in one hand, pointed at the lot that stood in front of him. It seemed all at once the orcs dropped to the ground, letting out sighs and calling for food. A patrol was set up quickly, 5 orcs heading away from the gathering, circling them in the trees to keep some sort of watch.  
  
Enelya climbed carefully back up the tree, to where her bag hung. She pulled out her bread once again and continued eating.  
  
"Guess I'm stuck here for a while now." She sat comfortably and watched the ugly beasts below her clamor around on the ground. She leaned back on the tree trunk and looked up into the sky, hoping she could be off soon. She grew restless quickly though and decided to chance it and slink away through the trees. She slung her bag over her shoulder again and swung herself onto the next tree, and swiftly moved through the branches effortlessly. The pendant seemed to fill her with strength every time she wore it and now she was able to move through the dark as well as by day. A few minutes more and she was beyond the orc party. She jumped down from the tree she was in, deciding it was safe to walk.  
  
She kept to the shadows, trying to find concealment. A howl sounded behind her. She spun around to see one of the patrolling orcs coming at her with his dagger raised. Enelya unsheathed her long sword and barred herself against his approach. The ignorant orc swung early and only caught the ground at her feet. She used the chance to cut into the creatures side. It groaned loudly as it rose and spun around to attack again. This time Enelya kept her sword out in front of her, trying to gain the offensive from the attacking beast. The orc swung at her sideways, cutting her arm. Enelya cringed as the dagger bit into her. Enelya brought her sword up hard, cleanly loping off the orc's head. She gazed at the body a moment before heading back down the direction she was going. She ran at a quick pace. She feared the others had heard the struggle and she was no match for 14 more orcs.  
  
Behind her, she heard another chilling cry come from another orc, followed by a number of others.  
  
"Oh no." Enelya pushed herself harder, trying to keep distance between her and the oncoming horde. She launched herself between the close knit trees. The orcs were still coming quickly. Enelya grabbed a branch that was jutting out in her path and swung herself into the tree. She hoped the orcs were not good climbers as well. One orc scratched at the bottom of the tree trunk, eager to take her down. The others fell in a huddle around him, all eyeing her wickedly.  
  
"Come down Elf, so we may escort you back home!" One orc said loudly.  
  
"Only to expose myself to the slaughter of vicious beings!" Enelya yelled back.  
  
"We wouldn't do such a thing, fair one!" The same orc cried. The other orcs smiled deviously around him.  
  
"I feel better keeping to my perch up here snake." Enelya retorted. The orc snarled.  
  
"Little Elves should not be so stubborn!" The orcs closest to the base of the tree tried to clamber up it, scraping the bark off it's sides. Enelya moved up another branch, but not fearing their attempts, the orcs soon clumsily fell down off the tree.  
  
"Snakes should stay on the ground and slither back under their rocks!" Enelya called down to them.  
  
Suddenly two orcs dropped to the ground in the thick of the crowd, an arrow protruding from each of them. The other orcs screeched loudly, alarmed by the unexpected attack.  
  
"She-elf! You will pay for that!" The orc screamed up at her. Enelya looked confusedly through the trees, searching for who had done it.  
  
"It was not I snake, but I wish it had been!" Enelya called back. More arrows found their mark in the backs and sides of some of the remaining orcs.  
  
Only 6 remained of the raiding party so Enelya decided to jump down from the safety of her tree and attack the offending creatures. She jumped from the lowest branches into the closest orc, sliding her sword into its abdomen. The orc sunk to the ground before raising his sword in protest. Enelya turned to face another orc to her left, swinging her shining sword high to deflect a blow. She parried its second thrust, then pierced its chest with her sword, feeling it's rough skin give to the sharp edge. The orc to her right crumpled to the ground, brought down by another arrow loosed from an unknown ally.  
  
Three remaining orcs stood around her, readying to attack. Enelya lunged at the one to her right, slicing at its midsection. The orc grunted and cried as her sword found its arm. The severed limb lay on the ground, still clutching the orc's long dagger. The other orcs ran at her, planning to bring her down together. She held, standing firm to meet their attack. One clumsily swung his sword in her direction but clearly missing his mark. The other was a little more coordinated and cut her leg slightly before she jumped away from the thrust. She brought her sword up in between his ribs, cringing at the sound it made. The orc pulled back from her, clutching its side while striking again. Before his cut came down though, an arrow had found its way between his eyes. It fell with a thud, staring at Enelya. She turned to meet the other orc, but realized that it had also been brought down by another arrow.  
  
Enelya collapsed to the ground, exhausted by her efforts. She looked up to see a group of Elves she had never seen before approach her. They circled Enelya, each pointing an arrow at her. She turned around slowly, counting them. There were eight of them, all male, all fully armed. She wanted to get up out of the pool of orc blood she was kneeling in, but thought it was more wise to remain where she was.  
  
"Hello." Enelya offered, glancing from face to face. Some of them just looked smugly down at her. One Elf stepped toward her, showing her no intent of harm her. He was quite fair to look upon and seemed regal. Enelya bowed her head slightly, averting her eyes from what may come next. She assumed they were here to take her back to her family.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked her. Enelya looked up at him. He had blue eyes that pierced her heart. She melted slightly then realizing he had asked her a question.  
  
"Enelya Annárë." She stated quietly. He looked at her with interest.  
  
"Annárë...I have heard of your family. They keep a great power don't they?"  
  
"I don't know what you speak of." She said flatly. She feigned a look of confusion, but his sharp eyes seemed to see right through it. He nodded slightly, not pressing the issue.  
  
"How have you come so close to our borders?" Another Elf asked.  
  
"I have left my home to go to Mirkwood, to visit my kin." She said, not taking her eyes off the first Elf.  
  
"I will give you leave to travel in our lands, but you must speak with Thranduil when we arrive. We are heading back to Mirkwood so you may accompany us." The Elf with the blue eyes said, the others lowered their weapons without a word.  
  
"Thank you, I am very grateful. May I ask your name sir?" Enelya ventured. He peered at her for a moment before answering.  
  
"Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood." Enelya felt awe wash over her, but she tried not to show it. She had heard many tales about Legolas and his quest to destroy the One Ring. It had been a few years ago, but everyone still talked about it endlessly. Enelya stood up and bowed slightly to him.  
  
"Pleased to meet you Prince Legolas." The tall Elf cringed at the title. "Please, you may call me Legolas." Enelya smiled at him. The Elves started off, heading in the direction Enelya had been going beforehand. Legolas walked beside her, at the back of the group.  
  
"Why do you hide the truth when it is known to me that you are in possession of the Annárë power?"  
  
"I do not hide it for my own sake, but it was entrusted to me, to be kept secret. But since you are a noble of Mirkwood, I know I may trust you with it." Enelya turned to him and showed him the jewel pendant that still hung around her slender neck.  
  
"It gives me strength and a magick power, though I do not know what that is." Legolas held the pendant in his hand and examined the jewel.  
  
"It's beautiful." He simply said. They continued walking for a few moments in silence, each left to think freely. Enelya marveled at the chances of meeting the Prince of Mirkwood in these circumstances. *But then it's not so uncommon to be attacked by orcs, so I shouldn't look to deeply into it.* Enelya thought, though she secretly wished it was fate. Now was her chance to become apart of something more important than what she had left behind.  
  
Author note: Thanks Air! I hope you people enjoyed some of this at least- Finally after 2 years contemplating I've finally got this sucka up! Review please I need encouragement!! ( - It may seem Mary Sue and it may lead to that...I don't care- so PLEASE don't send me msgs of grrrs for it....does that make sense?? Meh. ----Spirited_feiry *nibbily bits!!* 


	2. Chapter 2 Rude Encampment

*Disclaimer* for this look at my first chapter cause I'm too lazy to copy and paste it.  
  
The Group of Elves, all dressed in dark green clothing, seemed to meld into the dark forest. They moved slowly through the trees, making no sounds of their movement. Enelya still kept beside Legolas, following his lead to a spot where they were to set up camp for the remainder of the night. They came to a small clearing surrounded by tall, large leafed trees. The Elven hunters quickly set up a fire and began cooking a meal for the small company. Enelya sat on the outskirts of the makeshift camp, thinking how dirty she must look, covered partially in orc blood, dirt and sweating somewhat. *I'm nowhere close to looking presentable to a Prince!* She rose from her spot and headed away from the clearing towards the small lake they had passed earlier. She had decided that she would take a swim in the cool water to try and clean away the black ooze and grime that she was covered in.  
  
She paused at the edge of the lake and scanned the area, She didn't see anyone around so she undressed and hung her clothes on a branch of a tree. She waded into the water then slipped under the surface, The coolness filled her, relieving some tension that had built up in her sore muscles. She rose to the surface and began scrubbing away the blood and dirt caked on her skin.  
  
Legolas watched his guards set up camp, then walked over to the campfire. He knelt down beside the Elf cooking a pot of a thick, sweet smelling soup. He paused and regarded the Elf, his close friend Maeglin.  
  
"What do you think of our new guest, my friend?" Maeglin asked, feeling Legolas's eyes watching him.  
  
"Oh...I think she may be an asset to our company." Legolas said, staring off into the forest. The sky had started to take a soft blue glow as the sun rose higher. Legolas could feel the warmth already spread across his fair skin.  
  
"You think more than that Legolas." Maeglin said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I saw the look on your face when we were taking the orcs down. I saw how closely you watched her as she fought them. I know you too well." Maeglin smiled. Legolas scowled at Maeglin's dead on assumption. He tried to deny the fact that he liked Enelya since he had just met her, but he felt drawn to her strength and beauty. A combination he had never seen in any other She-elf. Legolas rose and walked off in a quiet huff. He retraced their travels to the clearing back up towards the lake they had passed. He stopped there often when his guard went on patrol in the area. It was his favorite place to go to relax and calm his mind.  
  
Enelya dove under again, running her hands through her hair to get it clean staying under the water for over 5 minutes. She discovered with the necklace on she could remain under water for quite a while. She rose to the surface slowly and padded through the water, taking in the scenery that surrounded the picturesque lake. She turned around in a full circle and looked back to the edge of the lake. There stood Legolas, undressing. Enelya tried to muffle a loud gasp by diving under the water to hide. She let herself sink to the bottom and clung to a handful of weeds to keep her from floating back up. She kept her eyes tightly closed, praying to the Gods that he would leave so she could get back to her clothes.  
  
Legolas dove into the water, accepting the chill that ran through his spine from the water. He swam on his back, looking up at the brightening sky. The sun was nearly fully up, the moon only a memory now. Legolas swam further out into the lake, breathing slowly, nearly asleep. He felt a tremor in the water. He looked around him, but saw no one. *Must have been a fish.* He thought as he circled around. He decided he should head back to the camp when something rose out of the water.  
  
Enelya could no longer hold her breath. She needed air. She pushed herself up from the lake bottom and hit something on her way. She opened her eyes and gasped for breath. Swimming in front of her was Legolas, totally naked, like her. *Oh dear gods!*  
  
"Enelya!" Legolas said, looking at her in bewilderment. Enelya blushed a deep crimson, trying to swim and cover herself at the same time. Legolas noticed her nakedness also, but only smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry my Lady, I did not know you were here." Enelya turned away from him.  
  
"It's ok, I was out here bathing." Enelya made her way back slowly to the edge of the lake. She looked over her shoulder to see Legolas following behind her. She reached the edge and looked back at Legolas who stopped too.  
  
"Can you turn around Legolas so I can get dressed?" Legolas turned around to face the still lake. Enelya looked back over at him to make sure, then got out of the cool water and slipped on her dress.  
  
"Ok, you can turn around now." Legolas turned slowly around, gazed at her and smiled. He then started to walk out of the water. Enelya blushed even deeper than before when he came out and walked passed her to get his clothes. Enelya turned away from him then left the lake quickly, running back to the campsite. *I can't believe that just happened!* She quickly scrambled up a tree and sat at the highest branch that would hold her weight. *Dear Gods! How embarrassing!* She decided she would hide up there until the camp headed off again.  
  
Legolas came trotting back into the clearing, looking for Enelya but did not see her among his friends. "Maeglin, have you seen Enelya?" Maeglin looked up from his small bowl of sweet soup.  
  
"Yes, I think I saw her dart up that tree. Haven't seen her since." Maeglin pointed to a tall tree with green and yellow leaves. Legolas walked over to it and searched the boughs.  
  
"Enelya?" She looked down at him through the thick leaves.  
  
"Yes?" She called down.  
  
"Why are you up that tree?"  
  
"I'm comfortable up here."  
  
"Why don't you come down and have some breakfast with us." Enelya thought for a moment. She was very hungry and the sweet soup that continued to simmer over the small fire teased her. *Damn it.*  
  
"....Ok." Enelya moved though the branches and reached the lowest branch. She jumped off and lightly landed on her feet. Legolas handed her a bowl and walked over to the pot. He scooped some into his own bowl, it was pale yellow in color and smelled very fruity. Enelya knelt beside him as he poured some into her bowl.  
  
"Thank you." She said as she rose and walked away from everyone else and sat at the base of the tree she had climbed. Legolas followed her and sat down beside her. Enelya sipped the soup and felt the warmth fill her body and give her new strength. Elven food was so amazing to her. Legolas watched her drink the soup, thinking of the lake.  
  
"Why are you embarrassed?" He asked.  
  
Enelya looked at him with confusion.  
  
"How could I not be? You saw me naked and then I saw you naked too. Again, how could I not be?" Legolas looked at her sideways.  
  
"I'm sorry to embarrass you Enelya, I did not mean to." Enelya looked down at her bowl and smiled.  
  
"It's alright I guess." Legolas laughed softly, making Enelya smile even bigger.  
  
*Author's note* Hehehehe...dirty! Sorry, but come on you people should learn to expect it to get worse!! Soon I'll get up a link for pictures to go along with this story. I won't remind you all to review, cause I hate when ppl do that, so just remember please! :) –Spirited_feiry *Fine for you, but what about the bacon bits people. They cant be happy!* (Bathumb!!! 


	3. Chapter 3 Questioned

*Disclaimer* Please refer to first chapter for it. My ability to type it out has disappeared.  
  
An hour later they set out again. The position of the sun showed that it was mid morning, but the light from the brilliant sun only filtered through the trees, casting shafts of light here and there. Legolas and Enelya still brought up the rear, talking off and on about their existence in Middle Earth. Legolas lightly touched on the events a few years ago concerning the One ring. Enelya was interested to hear it from his point of view, but knew not to press the issue. Events like that were not held lightly in the hearts of the people involved. It was an uneventful trip to the Halls of Legolas's family, but Enelya enjoyed it none the less. Enelya considered Legolas a friend now, and knew she was starting to like him a bit deeper than that.  
  
They came to a high stone wall with a gate embedded into it and as they approached, it immediately opened to them. Enelya followed the troop in awe. She had never heard of the people of Mirkwood living in a cave like the one she entered. She had assumed they lived in tree flets like her. She began to understand how isolated from the world she was. Many Elves were gathered in the hall they entered, all calling out welcomes to the troop. Legolas held his head up higher now, assuming the role of the Prince more than before. They turned down a corridor and came to a tall door. Two guards standing on either side of the twin doors moved to open it for them.  
  
Legolas now led them through towards an embellished thrown, with a very regally dressed Elf sitting in it. Legolas and the guards stopped in front of the kingly figure and bowed.  
  
"Good day, father. We have returned from our patrols of the southern border. There were many orcs roaming our land, raiding parties I presume. We were quite able to dispatch them all and we also gained something else in turn other than the safety of the kingdom." Legolas turned behind him and looked at Enelya. She smiled sheepishly and walked to Legolas, who held out his hand to her. She gazed at the Legolas's father, the King and curtsied low.  
  
"Father, this is Enelya Annárë from the small Elven clan at the tip of Mirkwood. Enelya this is my father, King Thranduil." Thranduil took in her appearance, less than impressed.  
  
"How did you come by her?" Thranduil asked, quite surprised to see an Annárë leave their home. The King knew the family as very secretive and isolated. They took no part in any of the wars that plagued Middle Earth or kept friends outside of the Elves of Mirkwood.  
  
"We were hunting orcs, following them past the small lake a few leagues form here, when she had been chased up a tree by a horde of orcs. She was able to slay 4 of the orcs after we had thinned the lot somewhat. She is quite talented with her blade." The King nodded his head in interest.  
  
"And what of the power of the Annárë? Does she possess that also?" He asked in his deep voice.  
  
"I do." Enelya answered. She held out the pendant in front of her, showing the brightness of the small jewel. Thranduil's interest grew more. His eyes lit up with the notion that all the gossip and myths he had heard many times may actually be true. Thranduil paused in his thoughts of the jewel, his mind lying on the wizard who awaited him in another room. Surely the old man would be interested in this Elf.  
  
"You may stay here Enelya. Legolas will show you to a room and a feast will be laid tonight for the celebration of his return and your arrival." With that Thranduil rose from his great seat and almost seemed to float within his long robes into another room. Legolas turned to face his troop of Elven warriors.  
  
"We shall all rest for the afternoon and meet in the great hall at dusk." With that the Elves left the room, going off on their own to relax in the comforts of the large caves.  
  
"Come with me Enelya." Legolas said as he grabbed her hand and led her through the dark hallways, only lit by the decorative sconces lining the walls.  
  
Enelya followed Legolas through several hallways before coming to a at the end of a hall. Legolas eased it open for her and led her inside. The room was dark, shadows cast from every corner. Legolas quickly lit two of the sconces on the wall and began to light a candelabra that sat on an ornately decorated table. Beside that was a four postered bed with fine linen. Enelya moved about the room, her eyes quickly adjusting to the growing soft glow of the candles. She admired the fine craft of the Mirkwood Elves in their décor and beauty of the room and the hallways she had passed through. Legolas turned to her, watching her wonder at the marvels of the room that seemed ordinary to him. Enelya sat on the edge of the bed, finished eyeing all the details of the room.  
  
"Your Kingdom...it's so beautiful." She said to the Elf. Legolas sat down beside her, taking her hand in his.  
  
"I'm glad you like it. You need to rest. I will comeback later for you when the feast is ready. There is clothing in that cupboard for you to change into, and shoes are under the bed." Legolas said, then rose and left Enelya in the room to rest and change. He needed to see his father and the wizard now. He needed questions answered.  
  
Enelya got up from the bed and walked over to the cupboard. She eased the doors open and gasped at what she found. A single dress hung inside of it along with some other clothing. The dress was long and a silvery green color. Enelya took it down and admired the detailing put into the garment. Beads lined the torso of the dress, which was fitted and light. Enelya quickly undressed and slipped the fine dress over her head, letting it fall into place. She marveled at how well it fit her. She stepped in front of the mirror resting on top of a small desk and admired the beauty of the dress more. She had never worn anything so elegant before, being more comfortable in her traveling clothes more than anything. She found a brush on the desk and struggled to fix her hair that was now a tangled mess. After a few moments of despair, Enelya finally had her brown hair combed out smoothly. She lounged again on the soft bed, thinking now how tired she really was. She lay down on the bed nearly drifting off to sleep immediately.  
  
Legolas made his way quickly to the anteroom of the King's great hall. He passed the single guard and entered the closed room, finding Thranduil seated beside an old man dressed all in white. Legolas nodded to his father and bowed his head to the great Wizard. The old man smiled kindly at Legolas, having befriended him years ago in the Fellowship that led to the destruction of the One ring.  
  
"Yes Legolas, what would you like?" asked Thranduil pointedly. He had been telling Gandalf the wizard of the appearance of Enelya in his Kingdom, which was unusual to both of them. Gandalf knew of the Annárës and their preference for isolation from the troubles of Middle Earth.  
  
"I was wondering what this means, that Enelya is here? Should we be ware of her and her powers? And what are her powers?" Legolas exploded with only a few of the questions that plagued him. Enelya was a mystery to him and he hated being left in the dark. She was on his mind ever since he met her. Gandalf laughed at his beleaguered friend.  
  
"You have a lot of questions Legolas, but unfortunately I am only able to answer a few." Gandalf replied.  
  
"Enelya could be a danger to the people around her if she does not learn to control her powers once discovered and I do not yet know what this could mean. She is just as much a puzzle to me as to you it would seem." Gandalf chewed on the tip of his long pipe, white whisps of smoke circling his head.  
  
"And what of her powers? What are they?" Legolas pressed.  
  
"From what I have learned in the past, The jewel enhances all the abilities of the Annárë wearing it and I've read hints of other powers but they have never been clear as to what they may be. I fear what it could cause if Enelya discovered those unknown powers and harms herself or others. Thranduil, Legolas, you must keep an eye on her. Be sure that she is in control. I will leave after tonight." Gandalf stood then, gathering his long, white robes around him and making for the door.  
  
"Gandalf you will return soon, wont you?" Thranduil asked. He trusted Gandalf in such matters above anyone else, and wished to keep him close by.  
  
"I will return old friend, when I have learned more about this Enelya." He left the room and Legolas flustered that he had not learned enough about Enelya. Legolas turned back to Thranduil.  
  
"What shall we do now father?" He asked him. Thranduil looked up at his son. "You must keep watch over Enelya, as long as you may be able. She must not be left alone." Legolas nodded his understanding and left the room quickly, directly for Enelya's new chambers.  
  
*Author's Note* Oh-hoho! What can this be? The beginning of a hot and steamy romance or a luke warm catastrophe? Only the Gods know, and they ain't telling!....yeah sorry I had to throw in another cliché. You will find them to be frequent so deal :) –Spirited_feiry *I know exactly where we are...where the f*ck are we??* (Incubus, Deep Inside) 


	4. Chapter 4 Seducer

*Disclaimer* Please refer to first chapter for it. The typo-demon stole this one.  
  
Legolas eased the door open slowly, and softly stepped into the candlelit room. He walked to the bed and looked down at the sleeping form of Enelya. He admired her beauty, the peaceful look on her face and the gorgeous gown she had changed into complimented her lithe figure. He smiled to himself, thinking it would be an easy job for him to have to watch this Elf. He bent down and whispered her name in her ear.  
  
"Enelya, Enelya wake up." Legolas whispered a little louder. Enelya's eyes opened slowly, Legolas's eyes were all she could see. Enelya smiled sleepily at him.  
  
"Is it time for dinner?" Enelya asked as she rose up. Legolas sat down beside her on the soft bed.  
  
"Soon, my lady." Legolas said, brushing Enelya's hair away from her face and placing it behind her pointed ear. Enelya smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Come on, I will take you to the hall. The festivities are sure to have already begun." Legolas held out his hand to her and she placed hers into it. Legolas led them through a few hallways until coming into a very open room. It was brightly lit inside with torches and sconces and a magically glowing orb hanging from the high stone ceiling.  
  
"This place is amazing." Enelya said in awe to Legolas. Legolas followed her gaze to the glowing orb.  
  
"Gandalf created that many years ago for my father." Enelya looked at his quizzically.  
  
"Gandalf?"  
  
"He's a great wizard, Gandalf the White. He is very wise and very powerful." Legolas looked through the crowd to a raised table at the end of the room. At the table sat Thranduil and other important looking Elves.  
  
"That is Gandalf the White." Legolas said, pointing to a man dressed all in white sitting to the left of Thranduil. He noticed Legolas had pointed in his direction and nodded his head at the Prince and Enelya. Enelya could see he was old, but young at the same time. He seemed to give out a powerful and friendly vibe that Enelya felt comfortable with. Legolas led her to the table and pulled out a chair for her on the other side of Gandalf, then sat down himself beside her.  
  
"Hello." Enelya said softly to the people around her, not taking her eyes off Gandalf.  
  
"Greetings Enelya.' Gandalf said, 'How have you fared in Thranduil's keep? " "Good thank you."  
  
"I have heard of your arrival and been curious as to why you would leave your safe dwellings for the dangerous roads." Gandalf said leaning forward slightly.  
  
"Well...Living in such closed spaces, I became anxious to leave and live out in the world. I needed more freedom and change. So I set out after my mother left for the Undying lands. I was making my way around Mirkwood, when I ran into Legolas. Him and Maeglin led me through Mirkwood and that's how I arrived here in Thranduil's Hall." Gandalf nodded, thinking it a normal reaction to her isolation. He had sensed a change in the powers of Middle Earth a few days ago. A shift that strengthened good. He knew it was the Annárës, so he had Thranduil set out Legolas and his guards in the direction of the Annárës, under the assumption of hunting down persistent orcs.  
  
Enelya looked around the table, and was surprised that Maeglin had come to such an outgoing event. He had seemed so quiet and withdrawn during their journey to Mirkwood. Enelya had guessed it was because he was preoccupied with keeping a vigil watch. He sat beside Legolas now, concerned more with the plate of food in front of him than anything. Legolas handed Enelya a tray of fruits and breads. Enelya piled some fruit on her plate and a piece of thin wafer like bread and passed the tray to Gandalf, who in turn shoved a majority of the contents of the tray onto his plate. Enelya smiled to herself, enjoying Gandalf's childlike demeanor.  
  
"So, Enelya, have you any idea of what powers your necklace holds?" Thranduil asked her, biting into a piece of red apple. Enelya thought for a moment then shook her head.  
  
"No, I do not know. The power of the necklace was never told to the descendants of the Annárës. It's a mystery to anyone." Thranduil furrowed his brow, somewhat disheartened that even the bearer of the red pendant did not understand its magicks. The night carried on with less than serious events and conversations. Everyone in the great hall enjoying the wistful music, delicious food and poetic songs of the Elves.  
  
The party continued for many hours past the height of the moon, although it seemed all too soon when Legolas led Enelya back to her room through the darkened hallways. Enelya yawned when they got to her door, as Legolas pushed the door open for her.  
  
"Good night Enelya, sleep well tonight. Tomorrow will be busy for you." Enelya smiled at Legolas softly as she slipped into the darkness of her room.  
  
"Good night Legolas." With that Enelya closed the door. Enelya moved into the darkness easily, the pendant giving her heightened sight in the gloom of midnight. She undressed and slipped into her bed, drifting off to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
  
As soon as Enelya had closed the door, Legolas ran off back the way he had come and went down several different hallways and up a set of stairs until he was in a room directly above Enelya's chambers. He eased open a small trap door at the foot of a bed and slipped through it onto a beam that stretched across the ceiling of Enelya's room. He reached up and closed the door behind and moved silently down the wooden beam to rest above Enelya's bed. His eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness. He gazed down from his perch at the sleeping form of Enelya. He smiled in the darkness, finding a strange calm when he was around her.  
  
The night waned on until the sun had surely risen above the horizon. Legolas still sat upon his perch above Enelya, sleeping with his eyes open as is Elf fashion when keeping watch. Through his senses Legolas could feel the turn of the day and awoke soundlessly from his light slumber. He cast Enelya another watchful look before throwing the trap door and jumping up into the room above. He ran down the halls back to Enelya's door. He stood a moment at her door before tapping on it lightly. No sounds came from inside so he opened the door and walked in quietly. He shut the door behind him and began lighting candles around the room. Enelya still lay on the bed asleep. Legolas walked over to her side and crouched down so he was face to face with her.  
  
"Enelya, it's morning, wake up arwenamin." Legolas touched her cheek softly, trying to coax her out of her slumber. Enleya sleepily lifted her lids, peering at him.  
  
"Morning already?" She went to get up from her bed when she remembered she was not dressed.  
  
"Oh!...Legolas could you stand outside the door please?" Enelya griped the blanket around herself tight.  
  
"Why?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Well, I'm not dressed."  
  
"I have seen you bare before."  
  
"But I do not want you to see again!"  
  
"I will turn around, but I will not leave the room." Legolas offered.  
  
"You are very frustrating."  
  
"I do not mean to be."  
  
"I'm starting to think you do."  
  
"For what purpose?"  
  
"To bother me."  
  
"I do not."  
  
"Then please let me dress."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Legolas smiled and gave her a deep kiss. Enelya pulled away stunned. She smiled and blushed pink. Legolas smiled even wider and kissed her again. Enelya pushed him away from her.  
  
"Go, I need to dress." Legolas looked a bit shot down but smiled at her and left the room, to stand behind the door. Enelya dropped the blanket she had clung to and went over to a small basin to wash. After drying she slipped on the dress she had worn yesterday and combed out her hair. When she opened her bedroom door, Legolas still stood there, waiting for her to emerge.  
  
"Breakfast Enelya?" Legolas asked holding out his hand to her.  
  
"Yes please, Legolas." Enelya placed her hand in his and he led the way back down the halls to the great hall where the feast had been the night before. Only half the number of tables and chairs remained in the great room. At the head of the room, a table held many platters of fruit and breads and other foods for the meal that morning. Several other Elves milled around while others sat, enjoying the beginning of the day. Legolas continued to lead Enelya to the head of the room and handed her a small plate before taking his own.  
  
"Here you are my lady, please help yourself to all you'd like." Legolas gave her another smile that made her melt slightly before she started to laden her plate with the sweet fruits and breads. Enelya sat at an empty table and munched on her food as Legolas sat down beside her, his plate piled high with just about everything that had been set out for breakfast.  
  
"Hungry?" Enelya asked with a small giggle.  
  
"Ravenous." Legolas replied with a smirk. They ate in silence before an Elf dressed in a mottled brown outfit strode up to them.  
  
"King Thranduil and Gandalf request your presence." He said and quickly left them. Legolas looked at Enelya and smiled.  
  
"So it begins." He said. Enelya could only look at him questioningly. 


	5. Chapter 5 Powerless Divine

*Disclaimer* Please refer to first chapter for it. I rather *try* and write witty remarks instead.  
  
Enelya and Legolas sat at the end of a square table in the King's anteroom. Gandalf sat tall next to Thranduil, pausing a moment before starting the small Council. Enelya fiddled with the end of her sleeves of her blue dress. She was nervous and hated being left in the dark. Thranduil cleared his throat, glancing at Gandalf who nodded to him.  
  
"We have summoned you here to ask for your help Enelya,' Thranduil began. 'a threat has risen from the bowels of Moria, a creature of considerable size and power. We do not know his true name. But what we learned from captured orcs, they call him Maergod. He is a Balrog, but knows magicks of a wizard. He already has a large army at his disposal in Moria. Using the mine as a fortress, he is untouchable. We fear his greed for power will continue to grow until he grasps Middle Earth. Enelya, we need your magick and abilities to learn what we can of this pure evil and destroy it with the untold power you have in possession. We are prepared to send you out with a guard of the finest warriors, including my son. Gandalf will help you understand your magick, help you to control it."  
  
Enelya sat in her seat stunned. She stared blankly at the table, thinking about all the possible dangers she would be going through if she accepted. But then realized she had left her home to find adventure. *But it found me.* Legolas touched her shoulder. Enelya looked back up to Thranduil and Gandalf.  
  
"Enelya? Will you help us?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I will. It sounds like a fool's errand, but I will."  
  
Thranduil let out a sigh and Gandalf smiled from behind his pipe.  
  
"Excellent, you will start learning what you can from Gandalf tomorrow."  
  
"How long do I have before we set out?" Enelya asked.  
  
"We will need to leave as soon as possible, so you will be under hard and rigorous training for a month. Maergod's forces will still be growing, so we must strike before his power is too great for even you,' Gandalf explained 'It will take much effort from you to gain control, to hold the power against Maergod. You must welcome it and not hold back the energy."  
  
"And I can teach you to fight, teach you to defend yourself in battle." Legolas said.  
  
Enelya only nodded, feeling diminutive compared to the task she was asked to take. Thranduil stood and nodded his head at everyone.  
  
"Thank you Enelya, your bravery is great and our faith is in you."  
  
With that Thranduil left the room with Gandalf leaving after him.  
  
"Tomorrow we begin Enelya and today you start with Legolas." Gandalf said as he disappeared out the door.  
  
Legolas stood up and looked down at Enelya.  
  
"Shall we start now?"  
  
Enelya looked down at her hands and tried to take a clearing breath.  
  
"OK."  
  
Enelya followed him out the room wondering if she would understand any of what had just happened.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Enelya had changed into a lightweight dress suitable for training with Legolas and now stood in a clearing of trees near the Cave with the handsome elf.  
  
"We will start with blocking." Legolas said as he handed her a curved scimitar.  
  
It was beautifully crafted with intricate detail engraved into the blade itself. Legolas held up his own long knife, one of a pair. He swung his blade through the air in an upward angle.  
  
"This is the move I'll do first against you. When My blade comes to here,' Legolas motioned about half way up his swing, 'You will block by swinging you blade down into my cut and moving your body into a twist like this."  
  
Legolas slammed his knife down in the air and spun around in a full circle until he was facing her again. Enelya watched thoughtfully, trying to pinpoint his exact movements.  
  
"OK, are you ready?" He asked.  
  
Enelya nodded and barred herself for the move. Legolas sliced upwards at her and she hammered her blade into his, stopping his move as she swung her boy in a circle which flung his sword outwards and left him unbalanced. Legolas stood there and smiled broadly.  
  
"Very good Enelya. You learn quickly."  
  
"Well I'm not a novice at swordplay. We can move onto something more difficult." She replied. Legolas nodded.  
  
"OK, why don't we just play off each other for practice and I can give you pointers along the way?" Enelya nodded and smiled at the thought of bringing him down.  
  
"You can make the first move." She said flatly, eager to prove her ability.  
  
Legolas swung at her sideways with his knife and Enelya blocked it easily. He rounded around and came down on her right shoulder but she sidestepped and his move only left him unbalanced and open. Enelya took the chance and swung her blade so it was even with his neck. Enelya let her blade just barely touch his skin. Legolas let out a sigh and looked up at her.  
  
"You are very good Enelya, you have beaten me the first try." Enelya smiled proudly and dropped her scimitar to her side.  
  
"Maybe we should move onto something else." Legolas chuckled lightly and conceded that was best.  
  
Legolas went over to a nearby tree and picked up a bow and a quiver of arrows.  
  
"Let's try this."  
  
Legolas handed her the bow and an arrow. Enelya held the bow firmly in her grasp and pulled the string tight. The arrow shot through the trees. Legolas peered through the trees and saw that she had felled a large stag. He looked back at her with pure amazement.  
  
"How did you know it was there?" he asked bewildered. "You didn't even look at anything before you shot it."  
  
Enelya smiled sheepishly.  
  
"I think it's my new powers. I saw the deer in my head and something told me to just fire the arrow, so I did."  
  
"That shall come in handy Enelya." Legolas stated still amazed.  
  
The day went on quickly until dusk, with Legolas and Enelya sword fighting, practicing archery and trying hand to hand combat. Enelya was a quick study and picked up most of Legolas's moves with ease. Her powers certainly helped her. She seemed to know all the moves and gained reflexes as though it was common knowledge or sheer instinct. Legolas reported to Gandalf later in the evening, after their well deserved meal. The elf told him of Enelya's quickness and excellent abilities. Gandalf nodded along, thinking it appropriate that the gem that she wore would enhance every aspect of her being. The wizard could only piece together what he learned from Enelya's experiences, what the pendant truly was, for the tales of the pendant had been lost in the ages past. As far as Gandalf could discern, the pendant had been born with the ages and kept a balance between the powers of good and evil. He knew enough to never let the pendant fall into the wrong hands and tip the balance. He wouldn't tell anyone of this, especially Enelya. Gandalf realized she needed to feel safe with it, to grasp the powers welcomingly and to not fear what may come. He needed more time to understand himself. 


	6. Chapter 6 Testing Waters

*Disclaimer* disclaimers are for wussies.  
  
After the first few days of practicing with Legolas, Gandalf had told her she would spend the rest of the month working with him. Enelya walked into the green room where Gandalf was waiting for her. The room was covered in shelves of plants and books and jars of magickal things. Gandalf hardly glanced up at her arrival.  
  
"We will begin today by practicing some simple incantations." Gandalf walked over to Enelya and handed her a book that he had been standing over.  
  
"Repeat this." Gandalf pointed to the Elven scripture. Enelya squinted at it a moment then murmured the words. A flash of light blinded her and Gandalf. She blinked the spots out of her eyes and looked up at Gandalf for explanation.  
  
"It was merely a distraction spell to blind enemies. But you had no direction for it so the flash lit up the whole room" Gandalf stated. Enelya nodded slowly and murmured the words again. This time the flash went off in a smaller ball of light that only encircled Gandalf's head. Enelya tried to hide her laugh and backed away from him slightly. Gandalf was not so pleased. He rubbed the brightness from his eyes.  
  
"Better, much better. But next time, warn me first and pick a different target." Gandalf said grumpily. Enelya tried to suppress her grin.  
  
"OK, now lets try something different." Gandalf pulled a large marble orb out of box on the table. It shimmered slightly in the middle of the ball, like it had its own light, its own life. Enelya noticed that he had used part of his cloak to hold it as if to protect himself from its touch.  
  
"This my dear, is a palantir. A very powerful tool used to communicate across Middle Earth to other palantirs kept by the lords of the lands. In the wrong hands this is very dangerous, but luckily all seven of these seeing stones have been reclaimed." The wizard placed the orb in Enelya's uncovered hands. Images flew through Enelya's mind like bats out of hell. She wasn't scared, but definitely stunned. She didn't recognize most of what she saw, the orb showed her images of other lands, people, wars and peace. After a couple of seconds Gandalf pried the large marble from her grasp. Enelya fell to her knees from the energy it took from her. She closed her eyes, regaining her composure and breath.  
  
"What did you see Enelya?" Gandalf asked slowly, giving her time to relax. Enelya looked up at him and gave a slow smile.  
  
"Many things, some I did not understand. I think I saw some things that have not yet come to be even." Gandalf nodded, concluding what he had thought about her powers effect on the magickal orb. He had a notion that her new found powers would heighten the orb's power from just seeing Middle Earth for what is was, to seeing what could happen more intensely. Gandalf helped Enelya to her feet.  
  
"I thought that may happen, with your gifts taken into account. What did you see happening in the future?" Enelya closed her eyes and tried to recall most of the details she saw.  
  
"I saw the woods of Mirkwood burning, near Moria. A darkness spreading to the lands surrounding. I saw a Massive Balrog, bigger than I have ever heard about, standing in a great hall. He held a long staff of silver that held a large ruby and he was chanting, but it sounded more like growls. Light was swirling around him and then faded quickly along with him. Then I saw the same light surrounding me. It stripped me of my powers and took it for its own. The light took form and became the Balrog. All I could feel was utter despair and desperation but unable to do anything." Enelya opened her eyes.  
  
"That's all I can remember." Gandalf was amazed. He didn't think she would be capable of seeing the future so clearly.  
  
"A silver staff with a red stone...' Gandalf pondered 'that sounds like the staff of the Keruni. A very powerful staff. That would explain how Maergod could be so powerful and able to change forms so easily. Now we know what we must do first. We must get that staff before Maergod does, he would be too powerful if he had that in his possession and then able to take your powers from you."  
  
"But what if he has it already? And how would he know about me and my powers?" Enelya questioned. She was terrified of the power she felt when she saw the Balrog in her mind. Maergod would definitely be a foe of great consideration.  
  
"I don't think Maergod has the staff just yet. I don't feel it in my heart that the powers in the world are swayed to him just yet. I believe we still have time to retrieve it for ourselves. If you wield such a staff, you would be able to take him down easily. He wouldn't be able to stand up to the power of the Annárë and the staff of the Keruni." Gandalf sat in his tall chair, placing the palantir in a wrought iron pedestal.  
  
"I think the best place to look for this staff would be near the pinnacle of Mirkwood, to the north. There are many sacred places there that such a relic could be hidden. I will speak with Thranduil about this, tell him we must leave sooner than expected. We must not give Maergod any time to steal it for his own."  
  
With that Gandalf left the room to speak with Thranduil, leaving Enelya to her own devices. Enelya walked around the strange room. It was full of green things, many plants and small trees. Enelya wondered how they could possibly grow in here without the warmth of the brilliant sun. *Gandalf must use his own magicks for that.* Enelya thought to herself. *I wonder if I could do the same...* Enelya held out her hand and concentrated on creating warmth and light. She felt small pulses of energy push through her body into her hand. A small white orb took shape slowly, then became surrounded by small yellow flames. Enelya smiled at her accomplishment, amazed she could do something so...life giving. She watched the orb shift in her hands, changing from yellow flames slowly into orange then to red. As the colours changed the flames grew into a large fireball. Enelya tried to return the orb back to its original state, but it continued to grow. The flames started to lick at her open hand, singing the sleeves of her dress. In a desperate move to get rid of the flames she threw her hand towards the wall and the orb hit the wall. A huge chunk of it was missing, scorch marks covering a majority of the wall. Enelya collapsed on the ground, the orb having sucked a large part of her energy from her. Legolas ran into the room then, hearing the commotion from the hallway. He knelt by Enelya, trying to wake her.  
  
"Enelya! Enelya, are you alright?" Legolas lifted her into his lap and touched her cheek. "Enelya please wake up." Enelya's eyes opened slowly.  
  
"Legolas..."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"My magick got out of control, I couldn't help it. I'm sorry for scaring you."  
  
"You mustn't do such things until Gandalf has taught you proper control Enelya." Legolas scolded as she rose from where she lay, gripping on the edge of the table to hold herself steady.  
  
"I'm alright." She said as Legolas tried to hold her, but he took her into his arms anyways. Enelya rested her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes. Enelya could feel the energy coming from Legolas, the warm flow of blood through his being. She could almost feel it connect to her own energy, re-energizing her. Legolas let out a slight gasp as he felt the same thing. A connection that intrigued him like nothing else.  
  
"Enelya?" He asked looking down at her face, her eyes still closed.  
  
"Yes, Legolas?" She lifted her head and saw what Legolas had been starting to notice. A blue mist was starting to encircle them. It whirled softly around they're legs, creepy slowly up their bodies. It gave Enelya and Legolas a warm feeling, like someone breathing on the back of their necks.  
  
"What does this mean?" Legolas asked not really wanting to move from the odd sensation. They soft blue mist was now at their chests and not giving signs of slowing.  
  
"I don't know Legolas, I didn't create it. Not on purpose anyways." Enelya held Legolas very closely now, burying her face in his shoulder as the mist covered them wholly. Both felt the warmth permeate their being and almost join them together. Legolas could barely see out of the cloud but he could see Enelya clearly. She lifted her head away from Legolas's shoulder and peered around her, not understanding any of it. Legoals moved his arm from around her and cupped her face with it. Enelya made to say something but was stopped by his lips on hers. The elf held her tighter to him, if that was possible, and breathed in heavily. Enelya pulled away slowly, feeling stunned, awed and completely loved. The mist had an intoxicating effect on both of them and Legolas wasn't going to question it. Enelya felt the same way, but wanted to hold back. Legolas looked into her eyes again with a small smile of comfort before kissing her again, deeply this time. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the sensuous feel of the moment. Enelya gave in to him, letting the sensations overwhelm her. The mist around them continued to swirl while changing from light blue to a deep red. It became warmer in the cloud and denser. They both felt like they were swimming while standing. Enelya pulled away from Legolas and stared at him with wide eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, touching her cheek softly. He moved to kiss her again but she backed away slightly. The cloud almost instantly disappeared.  
  
"I can't. Legolas I'm not ready." Enelya said softly, her head down. Legolas hugged her then.  
  
"I'm sorry arwenamin. I will wait for you to be ready." Enelya smiled at him and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
*Author's Note* Yeah I'm not ready to divulge any.. racy scenes yet ;) – you will just have to wait too. –Spirited_feiry * "Cause this guys going no where! Where you going? No Where!" –Agent Smecker, "Boondock Saints" movie –check it out!- 


	7. Chapter 7 Heaven Surrounds

*Disclaimer* I don't think this is necessary anymore! Sheesh.  
  
Enelya had finished explaining what she saw in the palantir to Thranduil, Gandalf and Legolas once again. Thranduil was not exactly thrilled with the news and wanted to know every possible aspect of her visions, then he would debate it with Gandalf. She sat there and watched somewhat alarmed by Thranduil's lack of action at this point. She understood fully what her vision was and it frightened her more than anything. She could tell by looking at Gandalf's face that he understood the consequences as well.  
  
Legolas sat beside her, his hand wrapped around hers, but he was lost in thought, trying to understand what was going to happen, what could happen and how he could stop it. He had already made up his mind that he would try to keep Enelya away from all possible danger. But in the back of his mind, he knew that it was futile. She was after all an Annäré and she was the only one able to carry the responsibility of destroying Maergod. He still held on to the hope that Enelya would not even be needed. He resolved to teach her more of what he knew of fighting to help ease his own mind, though she nearly knew everything that he could offer.  
  
"How can we be certain where this Staff is hidden? I don't want to send people looking for this relic only to be on a goose chase. We need something more concrete than an inkling." Thranduil was shouting more loudly now at Gandalf, hoping to press in the reality he saw of the situation. Gandalf took it all in stride, knowing what must be done.  
  
"I know where it should be Thranduil and you must trust my judgment on this! We must not delay any longer with useless bickering. I know generally where it must be and I'm sure Enelya would be able to pick up on the power it has by using her own magicks. Thranduil we must set out!" Gandalf rose out of his chair, tired of the back and forth arguing.  
  
"I'm afraid what may happen if we linger on the subject. Maergod will have hundreds of his orcs looking for this staff and for him to gain this power will be the destruction of Middle Earth I know!" Thranduil nodded at Gandalf's words, now conceding to him.  
  
"OK then wizard, you may take what you need and who you need. Your company may leave in 2 days time, giving you enough time for preparation." Thranduil left the room in his usual fashion without another word.  
  
Gandalf smiled to himself, glad that he was able to finally persuade the Elven King.  
  
"Legolas, I would like you to prepare your troop of warriors. Make them ready for anything! Enelya, get some rest. You will need it I suspect on the days to come." Gandalf then left the two in the meeting room.  
  
"Come Enelya, I'll take you to your room." Legolas rose to his feet and guided Enelya with him down the hallways to her door. Enelya wearily eased it open. She was trying not to think of her visions and the impending doom she felt.  
  
"Arwenamin, I will check on you later today. I will be readying everything for the journey ahead. Don not worry about anything. It will be done for you." With that he kissed Enelya on the cheek and left to find his warriors.  
  
Enelya closed the door behind her. The only light in the room came from a 3-tiered candelabra near her bed. She walked over to her bed and stretched out across it.  
  
"Oh, why does this have to happen when I'm so unprepared!?" she asked the darkness around her. With no reply from anywhere she rolled over and fell asleep.  
  
****** Later that evening ******  
  
Legolas jumped down into her room from his perch in the rafters. He had gotten his friend Maeglin to organize everything for him so he could keep an eye of Enelya. The Elf walked softly to Enelya's side, crouching down.  
  
"Enelya, wake up." Legolas whispered, touching her cheek with his hand. When she did not stir he bent over and kissed her, lightly running his tongue over her bottom lip. Enelya's eyes slowly opened and she smiled.  
  
"Hello Legolas.' She yawned, 'is it dinner time?" Legolas laughed softly.  
  
"Not yet arwenamin." He bent down and kissed her again.  
  
"Mmm. Why don't you come and lay down with me then?" Enelya shifted back so Legolas could lie beside her. He did as she asked, facing her so he could look into her eyes.  
  
"Are you worried Enelya?" He asked softly.  
  
"Yes...But at least you and Gandalf are there to help me."  
  
"We will have to teach you more along the way. I must ensure that you know all you can as soon as possible. I don't want you to be unprepared to face the Balrog, Maergod. HE must be brought down and I know you are the one to do it. Even with Gandalf's powers, I know you could surpass even him."  
  
"Thank you Legolas, without your confidence in me I don't know what I would do." Enelya closed her eyes for a moment and reflected on what's going to happen when they finally leave the haven of Caves. Her mind settled on the staff that they would be seeking. She didn't know anything about it but it's potential to effect the wielder's power.  
  
"Legolas?" The Elf opened his eyes, having nearly dozed off.  
  
"Mmm, yes?"  
  
"Wouldn't the staff of the Keruni also increase my powers?" She asked him. "Yes it would, maybe double your powers or more." Enelya gave him a worried look.  
  
"What's wrong? What troubles you arwenamin?" He asked her, touching her cheek.  
  
"Well, I can barely control my powers as is. How am I to control the staff when we do get it?"  
  
"I know you will be ready when we finally get it. Gandalf will realize this and I'm sure he will prepare you along the way to the sacred places. I would not worry about it Enelya." She gave Legolas a thankful stare, kissing him softly on his lips. Legolas returned her kiss more passionately. He hugged her closely to him, kissing her more intensely all the while. Enelya pulled back from him and stared into his eyes. All she saw was longing and a strong warmth for her. She hadn't admitted it, even to herself that she felt the same way.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Yes arwenamin?"  
  
"Do you love me?" Legolas was silent for a moment, touching her face and giving her the slightest of smiles. Enelya closed her eyes for a second, hoping what he said was the answer she was looking for.  
  
"I love you Enelya." The handsome elf whispered as he leaned into her once again for a kiss. Enelya returned the kiss with as much passion as he showed.  
  
"I love you too Legolas." She whispered softly to him. She didn't understand it, but she truly did, even though they had only been together for not nearly a months time. But she knew he was hers, just by looking into his clear blue eyes. The feeling she got every time she peered at him gave her a warm feeling in all her being. Enelya kissed him again, enjoying the feeling of his body close to hers and their new connection. She could feel a magick stir in her again. Like before when they were in Gandalf's study. She could feel the warmth spread and begin to manifest into a glow around them.  
  
Legolas noticed the familiar warmth. The cloud had already blanketed them in its red glow. He accepted it once again, not trying to hold back the feeling at all. He kissed her deeply as he undid the clasps on the front of her dress and slipped it off of her. He enjoyed the feeling of her tongue entwined with his own. He never wanted to stop kissing her. Enelya broke away and pulled his tunic over his head and stopped a moment to marvel at his perfect form. The room had disappeared and all that was left was this perfect being. She ran her hands over his chest before pulling him down again into another passionate kiss. Enelya didn't know if it was the magick surrounding them that made her feel like she was completely his or her own heart. She didn't care. He lowered his head to one of her breasts and took the nipple, flicking it with his tongue. Enelya grasped his head to her chest, marveling at the feel of his tongue playing over her nipple. He bit softly, then nibbled at it to relieve the slight pinch of his teeth. She ran her hands along his back, towards his firm backside and remembered that he still had pants on.  
  
Legolas quickly fixed that problem by pulling his pants off with one hand and collapsed against her naked form once again. He held her tightly against him and looked deeply into her eyes.  
  
"I love you Enelya. So much that everytime I will ever look into your eyes, my heart will ache." Legolas professed. Enelya returned the sentiment with a look and kissed him with all the love she could show him. Enelya could feel him smile under the kiss and she smiled in turn. Legolas then shifted himself so he could easily enter her. He slowly pushed into her, trying to extend the first feeling of being inside of her, being connected to her. Enelya closed her eyes and let out a low moan. Legolas began to pull out of her so she could feel the length of him then slowly push back in. He kept this up while he kissed her jaw line and throat. Enelya licked the tip of his ear breathing warmly on it. It sent shivers up Legolas's spine. He moaned low and deep as he continued to thrust into her slowly. Enelya clenched her hands to his back, wanting less teasing on his part. She left a love bite on his collarbone, where her head now rest. 'The Cloud' was very humid now and a deep shade of red that reflected the heat of the two lovers. It seemed to heighten their already sensitive senses to a breath taking level.  
  
Shifting his weight again, still moving his hips with a firm, deep rhythm. Sliding his hands back to entwine his fingers with hers, his breathing became heavier. Enelya's breathing was also heavy and erratic. Legolas closed his eyes. He felt her body's every reaction to his movement. He focused on the rocking motion of her hips as she moved to meet his every thrust, slowly leading him to an overpowering edge. Opening his eyes, once more he was met with her brown ones, pleasure and desire reflected back to him. Enelya's legs closed slowly around him, pulling him deeper into her. A moan escaped Legolas at the new sensations this gave him. He quickened his pace, not able to recall when he had felt so complete with another person. Enelya held tightly to his hands still linked with hers. She could feel her climax coming. With every movement Legoals made, she could feel it build up. Legolas was breathing nearly raggedly, pumping heavily into her now, feeling his own end coming. Enelya called out to him as her body nearly exploded with pleasure. He felt her tighten around him, which brought him over the edge. His seed filled her as he slowly stopped his thrusts. 'The cloud' around them burst with a brighter light of yellow and white in concession. They felt their souls collide, entwining together. In both their hearts, Legolas and Enelya knew that they were now bound to each other. They held each other tightly in that position for a moment, savoring the release. Legolas moved to her side and collapsed in a mesmerized daze. Enelya cuddled up to his side, wrapping herself around him.  
  
"I love you, my Prince." Enelya murmured as she kissed his chest lightly. Legolas looked down at her with his piercing blue eyes. He was truly happy now, as was she. They would forever be connected.  
  
"I love you, my lady." They kissed deeply once more before falling into a sleep of content.  
  
A/N: Finally gave you the big show. Hope you enjoyed it! Please give reviews! I need some encouragement! 


End file.
